Love Is Found Once, God I hope I found it
by LoveWrittenInANotebook
Summary: This is a story about Stefan and Jessica. Two love struck teens fighting the world. What will happen when everything changed? How will they react and will love make it through?
1. The new kids

**_Once upon a time, there were vampires. Truth be told, they are still around. They aren't your average blood lusters though. Some are, but others drink blood from animals. Vampires don't even sleep in coffins, they don't sleep at all. The sun doesn't harm them, they just shine. Like a million tiny diamonds are buried under their ice, rock skin. Your probably wondering how I, little Jessica Grey, could ever know all of this information. No, I'm not a vampire……yet. Let me start this all at the beginning._**

I have lived in Maine for five years. By the time I turned sixteen, the small town of Hammersville, was very boring. Never anything new, or fun. And never did the sun show its face. In the five years I have been here, the sun has been out twice. That day was no different.

I got up at four a.m. I just couldn't fall asleep; I was having these horrible nightmares. They kept coming back to haunt me. All I can remember was the cold snow and my blood turning the perfect white, crimson. I screamed and screamed, the pain was unbelievable. A burning feeling ran down my spine and to my heart. Then a boy was holding me. I couldn't make out his face, never saw his eyes, or nose. Just that toothy smile I fell in love with. This dream really began bothering me. I couldn't get it out of my head. I got up and showered, praying the cold water would wake me up. After my shower, I came out of the bathroom and changed into a red, thin tank top and black jeans. I walked slowly down the stairs afraid I'd fall and sat at the kitchen table alone. Dad was at work. I had been used to being alone though. Dad worked while mom had disappeared years ago. God only knows where she could be. Truth is I never cared. I was used to not having a mother. But I always had dad. I sighed and slowly got up to drive to school. I had a black ford f-150 made in 1992. The truck ran great. I loved that car. I jumped in and turned on the radio. My CD changer, that I installed, changed to the song "Shook me all night long," by AC/DC. I sang along on my way to school. As if school wasn't bad enough, we had new kids. The population just went up to 155. I felt bad for the two boys and the short pixie looking girl. The girl had my style. Dressed in black jeans and a silk pink three quarter shirt. I loved her already. One of the boys caught my eye. He was gorgeous. His honey colored eyes stood out and his hair was messy and perfect all at once. God, I already had a crush and I haven't even learned his name. I went to gym. Worst class ever made by man. I tripped…..alot. Most of the time I got in "air's" way. I was used to this though.

As I walked to the gym I saw the same pixie girl from before. She looked a bit sad. I could understand why. School sucks. And new ones just sucked harder. I walked past her when she yelled out

_"Ohmigod, I love your boots." _

_"Thanks. I'm Jessica." _

_"Emily, it is pleasure to meet you." _

_"It is nice to meet you too. Would you like to work with me in gym?" _

_"Oh, I'd love too. I am so glad I met you!" _

_"Well, I'll warn you, I am the biggest klutz in America."_

_"Doubt that,"_ Emily mumbled.

I laughed and told her to just wait and see. We walked into the changing rooms and got ready for the worst class. After much trouble, I slipped and fell over the bench set up in the changing room, we made it to gym. Today was a free day. We could pick between jump rope Deadly, volleyball Maybe, but I don't feel like dealing with a headache, or basketball one-on-one God please help me.

_"Want to play me in basketball Jess?"_

Emily was so kind; I was never ready for a game. She giggled lightly at my face. I must have looked scared because she assured me I would be fine. She really had no idea how much of a klutz I was. We started the game and of course I sucked. Nothing new there. But Emily, she was amazing. She moved with so much grace I just wished I could move half the way she does. The couch blew the whistle and we could finally get changed. I only slipped and hit my head of the wall, which was okay though, I have a hard head. After I was changed, Emily grabbed my arm and we walked together to class.

_"I have genocide next Emily." _

_"Oh, I have History A.P." _

_"Good Luck, Mr. Brando is tough."_

_"Thanks, See ya later Jessie."_

I waved and began walking to genocide. I walked in and sat in my seat. This was a bad class. Well the class was good; the people in it however made me want to drop out.

Leah. She was my best friend for years. Until I started dating Paul. He was amazing, sweet, kind. And we had an amazing time together. This really worked out. He never seemed to have a mean bone in his body. Until he broke up with me because he fell out of love. No one can fall out of love, if you do. It was never love in the first place. In March I had learned I was pregnant. Oh joy. Just the surprise I needed. This was before Paul and I broke up. We had started having a rough time. Mostly because of my mood swings. I never told him though, and with the stress, I lost my baby. I never told anyone, not until school started again and Marie was there with a shoulder for me to cry on. I never should have told that bitch. Once Paul and I started talking again she went right to him telling him about the miscarriage. She said I was lying just to try and win him back. No one could lie about something so serious. But Paul believed her. She just did it because Paul and I were getting back together and it pissed her of royally. Leah found out and never talked to me again. This all happened in a matter of a month. I lost my way of life. Leah moved and my hopes were better. Now at least I wouldn't have so many rumors running around about me. I came back to life when the bell rang.

I looked up to see the same boy from this morning looking at me. The teacher introduced him as Stefan. Hmm, unique name I thought. He was told to sit by me. I started freaking out; there were plenty of other seats to sit at. Why mine?! Stefan sat down next to me and introduced himself to me. I shook his hand. They were cold as ice yet smooth like marble. It amazed me. We talked a little during the period. He told me he and his family were from Alaska. I thought no one lived there. Only polar bears and crap. Once the bell rang Stefan asked if I had lunch next.

_"Yeah why?" _

_"Well I was wondering if….maybe…um…" _

_"Stefan you are more than welcome to sit with my friends and me."_

He smiled and stood. I walked through the crowded hallways without much ease. I hated this. One hallway in the whole school. I walked into the cafeteria with Stefan following. He took a step and was next to me in a heartbeat. I smiled and pointed to him where my friends sit. Everyone was watching as we walked to our seats. Marie was there, watching my every move. I wanted to flip the bird but just walked by. I introduced Stefan and he sat next to me. He and I talked with each other. Almost ignoring everyone around us. Then it happened. Stupid Marie wanted attention and walked right up to our table. My friends giving her death glares.

_"Hi, I'm Marie, you must be Stefan."_ I rolled my eyes and just sat back and watched this play out.

_"Yes I am. May I ask why you came over here?"_ Marie looked stunned, hell I was stunned.

_"Well, um, I just wanted you to feel welcome." _

_"Jessica is making me feel welcome enough, thank you." _

Marie never looked so pissed. She turned purple from anger. I laughed. A real laugh. I forgot what it felt like to laugh like that. Hailey looked over at me and smiled. Then she looked to Stefan and her smile got bigger. When I stopped laughing the table was exciting. Stefan whispered in my ear

_"I've never known someone to turn purple."_ This made me giggle.

_"She most likely thinks we're dating. She gets jealous very easy."_ Stefan nodded his head and looked down.

_"What's wrong?"_ He looked up suddenly and smiled warmly at me.

_"Oh nothing. I just cannot stand people like her." _

_"Your not alone, let me tell ya."_

I smiled at him. A real true smile. Then I heard it. The sound I never wanted my ears to hear again.

_"Hi Jess."_ I almost cried.


	2. Paul

I was stunned. Why would he just talk up to me like that? _"Hello." _I couldn't speak. I didn't really need too. Stefan was doing all the talking for me

_"And you are?" _

_"Paul, why do you ask?"_

_"Well it seems as though Jessie is upset. And I am not please you ruined her smile."_

I couldn't believe Stefan was saying all of this. It felt so right to be around him. I was happy, I haven't been happy in so long.

_"I don't understand how little Miss Actress over here could even smile. She has nothing to smile about."_

I was fuming at this point. I stared at him, about to speak but Stefan's words came out before mine.

_"I believe anyone can smile. For that matter, anyone can do whatever they please. __You have no control over Jessica's life. She is an individual and will live her life as she pleases."_

Shocked. That's what I was, completely shocked. He should up for me. To Paul no less. Paul looked equally surprised that someone would stick up for me. But the "man" just had to say something back.

_"Well, Jess will just use you, then lie saying she had a __mis__-." _

_"I did fucking have one asshole! It is not my fault you can't or won't believe it. Seriously, if you were such a man, you would know who to believe rather than dating the school's slut because you "love" her. You have no idea what love is Paul. And do __not,__ under any circumstances call me Jess. I am not your friend, and you have no right to call me by the name my friends call me. Now, get away from me right now." _

At some point I had stood up. I sat back down and stared at the table. I felt better. I let the truth out of me and I could care less what people had to say about it. _"Holy crow Jess."_ Hailey was surprised. She had no idea I could ever do that. Neither did I to tell the truth, but I was very proud of myself for doing what I did. _"You were pregnant?"_ Oh Jesus help me.

_"Yes, Stefan I was."_

_"I'm sorry for your lose."_

_"It wasn't your fault. It was his."_

Stefan nodded. I felt horrible. He was dragged into this. I know what people will say, they've said to before. And he shouldn't have to go through that. As everyone else at the table went back to their conversations, I turned to Stefan.

_"__I'm sorry. Thank you for sticking up for me. But you shouldn't have had to hear all that on your first day. This town is pretty messed up. They don't care about anyone but themselves."_

_"No that's quite alright. I like knowing about you. __Wither it's good, bad, or the beauty."_

_"I believe it's the ugly not the beauty."_

_"No. __your__ beautiful, therefore the saying had to be changed." _

I smiled at him but kept my eyes on the floor. _"What's next for you?"_

_"English then math.__You Stefan?"_

_"The same.__Mr. __Geanic__ and Mrs. Bro."_

_"__Hm__, that's odd. I have the same."_

I smiled and as the bell rang we walked to class together. English was pretty boring for the most part, as was math. By the end of the day, I was fed up with people. Paul walked up to me holding a razorblade telling me I should do the world a favor. Stefan looked beyond mad. He looked furious. He almost punched Paul, but I stopped him. By slapping Paul first. I told him to grow some balls and take responsibilities for his actions. I walked to my car and Stefan was there with me.

_"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Stefan. Thank you for sticking up for me today. It means the world to me."_

_"Of course.__ What are friends for right?" _

_"Right."_ He took my hand and kissed the back of it gently. I was air. I felt so light and free. It was an amazing feeling.

I walked in the door after school. Dad still wasn't home. Which didn't surprise me. What surprised me was the message on the machine. _"Hey Jessie, __it's__ Stefan. Listen…I was um…wondering if…you'd like to__um__hang__ out, you know. __Um.__ Call me 543-2873."_ I couldn't stop shaking. The most gorgeous man in the world has called me to hang out. I grabbed the phone as quick as I could.

_"Hey Jess."_

_"Hey. Um, you said you wanted to hang out."__"Yeah, would you like to come over to my house?"_

_"YES! I mean um, yes I'd love too."_ This boy had such an effect on me and I couldn't understand it at all.

_"Okay, I'll be there in ten to pick you up. It's a confusing drive to my house."_

_"Okay, see __ya__ in a few."_ I hung up and screamed in excitement.

He was right. In ten minutes he was at my door. I opened and smiled. He smiled back warmly. _"Hey, ready to go?" _

_"Always."_


	3. Woah!

Always.

As we drove to his house, I couldn't help but wonder. Why did he stick up for me? I was a nobody, not someone who is popular, or beautiful, or even on a sports team. I was just Jessie. Your normal all around teenage girl who's dreams are to grow up and sing. Not that I would tell anyone that. But here he was, taking me to his house, in his car, with his hand inching closer to mine. I really wondered why he choose me to "hang out," with.

"_Jessie, you okay?"_

I looked over at him, ending my thoughts. _"Yeah, I'm fine, just got lost in my own little world."_

Stefan smiled and made a right hand turn onto a dirt path way. I looked around unaware of what road this was. I knew every road in this town, except this one. Late at night, when my dreams took over my mind, and woke me, I would go out and drive. Finding new places to clear my mind. Places no one could find me. Somewhere where I was safe from the world. Again I got lost in my head as Stefan stopped the car and was opening the passenger door for me to exit. I looked up and saw the house little girls dream of when picturing their future.

"_Holy crow."_

Stefan laughed _"Like the house?"_

"_Like doesn't even describe it."_

It really didn't. The house was amazing, the wrap around porch and French doors were just enough to make me want to live there for the rest of my life. Never leaving. Stefan put his hand in the small of my back and I felt like electric was running through my body. Almost like I was struck my lightening. I looked over at him and he looked frightened. I smiled to reassure him I was fine. We walked up the steps to the French doors and as Stefan opened the doors I was even more amazed. No astonished. Never in my life have I seen a house so clean and perfect. Not even on television. I was left speechless. As I looked around to see everything, Stefan was closing the door and looking at my face.

"_Sorry, it's just your house is a dream house."_

He laughed again. _"Yeah, mom has a habit of making everything perfect and making sure the house is her style."_

"_She has amazing style then." _

He laughed again and then turned me towards what I thought was a living room. I saw this beautiful woman sitting and reading a book. She couldn't be any older than 30. She looked like a model from a runway show in Paris. She lifted her head and smiled at me. A perfect pearly white smile.

"_Hello dear." _

"_Mom this is Jessica Grey. Jessie this is my mother, Norma Cite." _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. You have a lovely home."_

"_Oh thank you dear, please call me Norma. Ma'am makes me feel so much older."_

"_Sorry Ma…..Norma."_

She giggled and smiled.

"_So what are you two up to today Stefan?"_

"_Just hanging out maybe getting some pizza later." _

"_Well have fun, and don't scare the poor girl with the basement, it's full of boxes I have yet to get rid of."_

"_Okay Mom."_

I smiled and followed Stefan on the tour of the house. I cannot even start to explain how beautiful this house was. It made me feel safe. I never really feel safe in a strangers home, but here, it was like I was the one living there. We made our way upstairs and that's when I heard a voice I knew and one I didn't. They sounded like they were having giggle fits. Stefan opened the door and as I assumed, there was Emily and some boy I didn't know, tickling each other.

"_Well, well, well. Starting early tonight huh?" _

"_Oh can it Stefan just because your not getting any."_

Well I didn't expect that twist in the day. Emily's eyes got wide when she saw my face.

"_Sam you dick. Hey Jess. No he isn't my brother and no we aren't related."_

"_What did you read my mind?" _

I saw Emily glance at Stefan almost too quick for my eyes to see.

"_Um no, the look you made gave it away."_

"_Oh sorry, it just surprised me I guess."_

"_Anyways Jess, this is Sam, Sam meet Jessica Grey."_

"_Hello." _He smiled.

"_Hi."_

Stefan started laughing at the awkward situation we were in. I started giggling too. How could I not. His laugh was infectious.

"_Glad you all liked that, now leave!"_

Emily was laughing at Sam's reaction. Stefan led me out of the room still giggling and opened a new door. His room. I could tell by the style. It was a pale blue, and has a huge stereo in the right corner. I was just as amazed as when I walked in the front door.


	4. Music and Butterflies

**Author Note: So this is chapter four. I am just getting started on this story, there will be many chapters with many twists. I am no Stephenie Meyer but I have had this idea of a story for a few years and now I am putting it into action. I am very excited to hear what people would like to say, the good, bad, or ugly. Also if you have any ideas let me know and I will see how I can fit them in. Thank you all. Hugs and kisses with my most deadliest wishes**

We walked into his room and I noticed something odd, there was only an air mattress and a couch. I pushed it aside in my brain, I mean they did just move here right. Maybe his bed was damaged and has yet to be replaced. I wasn't about to ask Stefan any questions, after all we just met and started hanging out. Sure he stood up for me but maybe he was just kind. Or maybe I should just asking myself and just let things roll as they are going to. Let it work out….Fate I guess.

_"So, you like music huh?"_

_"Most likely more than anyone I know."_

_"Don't be so sure Steffie. You'd be surprised at how much I know."_

I went over to the cd rack and looked through the cd's. Simple plan, Good Charlotte, Slip knot, Sublime, Aerosmith, a good mix. More cd's were in the rack but those were the ones that surprised me, Stefan didn't seem like the punk rocker type. He seemed heavy metal. But I could be wrong, it was rare but anything is possible.

_"So Good Charlotte huh?"_

_"Oh..um…that's….um….Emily's?"_

I laughed, I didn't know someone could make me laugh so much. But Stefan did. He did it without trying.

_"Suuuuure. Admit it Stefan it's yours."_

At this point I was right in front of his face, so close I could taste his breath. God I had one dying it would be to kiss him. I could make first but that wasn't me.

He got closer, _"You caught me, I'm a fan."_

_"I knew it."_ I didn't even know if I said it out loud but Stefan must have heard and he boomed with laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him.

_"Your just so kind to you guests aren't you?"_

_"You bet ya."_

_"So a closet GC fan, and an open Sublime fan?"_

_"I have a wide taste of music. I'm no set style or anything. I like to listen to a bit of everything to get the experience that the artists want the listener to experience."_

I was floored never in my life did I expect Stefan to be so open and so knowledgeable about music. I though only I felt that way. I couldn't imagine anyone else feeling that way. My heart and breathing came to a halt. What if this was all a joke…could Stefan really do that to me?

_"Jessie? Hello?"_

_"Oh sorry, I blanked out again. Its just one of my moments."_

_"Jessie moments, I like it. It fits you, different but extraordinary."_

Again I was floored, he just kept coming with the surprises.

_"Well if you want to think of it that way I guess. But I'm nowhere near extraordinary."_

_"To me, you are that and more."_

I looked down at my feet trying to ignore the butterflies in my belly that were starting to rise to my throat. Stefan must have noticed me getting pale from these creatures that were fluttering around. My heart was beating a mile an hour. I know only I could hear it but he seemed like he was counting each beat in his head. He guided me towards the couch and we sat together in silence. Then at once we both said something.

_"You first."_

_"No go ahead, you're the guest."_

_"I was just going to say you have such a cool room. You really made it look like your own in such a short amount of time."_

_"I have Mom to thank for that, she is the one who did everything in the house. She came a month early to get everything ready. She didn't want us to move into an empty house."_

_"That was so sweet of her."_

_"She is the best mother I know. No offence to yours."_

_"None taken, my mother left when I was young. Never looked back and I never cared. I have it good with dad, he is barley home and when he is, he is locked in his office."_

_"How is that good?"_

_"I can pretty much do as I please without worry."_

_"Oh so you're the bad girl type?"_ He winked at me.

I blushed and looked away. _"No, but it is easier to be myself without my father pushing his way into my life. I like having my own space and that's what I really need."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Not space from you…I mean…um.. never mind."_

_"No, I know what you mean, I feel the same way you do."_

_"I'm not so sure about that."_

_"I saw you what ten hours ago and I can already feel the connection. Emily and Sam have been together for years and I feel like our connection is just as strong and its only been a few hours."_

I mush have looked shocked because I stared blankly at him. How did he know I was going to say that. I felt the connection from the minute he looked at me and sat at lunch with me. But I thought it was just another prank done by Paul or Marie. I couldn't believe it. I won't believe it. I can't let myself get hurt ever again. I was too stupid the first time and who's to say that changed. I could still be the stupid little girl who dreams of love but never finds it. I couldn't tell Stefan how I felt. I just smiled warmly and touched his hand. A friendly motion. One that can't be taken any other way, no matter how bad I wanted it to mean something more. He laid his hand on top of mine and smiled back. Okay maybe I was wrong, it could be taken differently. Now Stefan would go back to Paul and tell him and I would be yet again the laughing stock of this stupid pathetic little town.

Slowly I raised my head and looked Stefan in the eye. They were a warm golden color. A color I had only seen once. My mother had similar eyes. Hers would turn black now and again when I was around and I always thought she was just mad at me so I left her be. I wasn't sure Stefan's could ever turn such a violent color. And as I looked deeper, I could see he was being truthful. That he meant what he said to me. I was stunned, paralyzed almost. I couldn't believe it. Maybe he was a good liar? I wanted to slap myself upside the head. I needed to stop with the maybe's. How could I be so sure of maybe. There was no defiant with maybe. Their was just the small possibility that I was wrong. But could I really chance that again. After everything that happened could I really?


	5. Opening Up

I really could. Stefan looked at me with so much care and, dare I say it, love, that I couldn't just turn around and run like I truly wanted to. Instead, we kissed. I'm not sure who moved first all I remember is him pulling away to soon.

_"Sorry, that was inappropriate." _Inappropriate….should have known.

_"No, it's fine really."_

_"I'm still sorry."_

I have no idea how or why, but something took over and I grabbed his neck kissing him deeper than before. Stunned was an understatement on Stefan's part. Then I was stunned when he kissed me back just as deep. My hands found their way to his hair and I never wanted to let go. Never in my life have I ever felt this way. All of my fears just washed away with his kiss. As we pulled away his eyes were dark, like in movies when the lust is so strong it's seen through the eyes.

_"I'm not complaining."_

_"So I see. You really are beautiful when you smile."_

I blushed and looked at my feet suddenly interested in the carpet. He used his finger to gently pull my face to his kissing my head lightly smiling. Their was a noise coming from down the hall. He rushed to see what it was. Running almost to fast for your average teenager. At the time, I thought nothing of it. I walked following him, knowing I'll trip if I run. I heard him laughing. It was almost musical. As I turned the corner I could see why. Sam had Emily on the ground tickling her. I couldn't help but laugh. Stefan turned and I knew what he was planning. I took a step back. He took one forward. This continued until I was backed up against a wall. I was a goner. "Shit" I mumbled under my breath. "What a dirty mouth," he said smirking. Then he pounced like a lion on prey and tickled me. I fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Suddenly he stopped and stood. When I turned I saw Norma standing there. She looked angry then she winked at me. I knew what she meant. I reached up and grabbed Stefan. He was so stunned he fell to the ground and I got my revenge. I started poking him and he just laid there looking at me. Then his laughter was once again just as musical as the first time. I stuck my tongue out at him and stood. Norma hugged me and was pleased I understood the point of the angered look. Everyone went to their respectful rooms and Stefan and I were left alone.

He smiled at me and held out his hand. He took me into the living room and turned on the television. Stefan sat there looking at the T.V. mindlessly. I kept looking over at him from time to time. At a certain point, he would already be looking at me when I looked over. I smiled and blushed then went back to watching the movie. I lost track of time, when I looked up it was already eleven and tomorrow was school.

_"I should really get going." _My face sadden by what I said. Stefan stood and held out a hand. We walked to the car and the entire car ride was silent. Not an awkward one. Enjoyable. We held hands the entire car ride and when we arrived back at my house, the lights were still out which meant dad still was out. No surprise, he probably slept at the office. Stefan walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight.

_"I'll call you when I get home."_

_"Okay."_

With that I walked inside. I got changed and brushed my hair and teeth. Once I was done the phone was already ringing.

_"Hey."_

_"Hey, what are you up to?"_

_"Just sitting here watching the stars."_

_"Are the dancing."_

I laughed, _"No, they just make me smile. I guess I just know that no matter where anyone is they are always looking at the same sky."_

He was quiet for awhile. _"Jess, would you mind if I picked you up for school in the morning?"_

_"I would love that."_

_"Great I will see you in the morning, sleep well angel."_

I giggled, _"Good night Steffie."_

I feel asleep smiling that night for the first time in what felt like years.


End file.
